


Paperwork

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, Diavolo Has a Big Dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: Lord Diavolo’s golden eyes are molten. There is a hardness in their expression even when his posture is relaxed. Unconsciously, you straighten your own posture despite how vulnerable you look. His legs are spread out, his chin resting on his hand as he gazes at you. Gone is the cheerful demeanor that he normally dons, and on his chair sits another demon.He is the very picture of an indolent king— the future king of Devildom.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write fics for all the side boys in Obey Me! The first one on my list is the big demon himself, Lord Diavolo! I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you find any mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you could point it out for me! I also appreciate any comment and kudos you can give. <3
> 
> Thank you to my two betareaders for helping me out!
> 
> Side note: I try to keep his dick size ambiguous based on the preference of the reader, but I headcanon that Lord Diavolo's packing 15 inches when hard in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not claim any ownership over the world, Diavolo, Barbatos and any character in Obey Me.

It’s late in the evening. You finish eating dinner and find yourself lounging in the library. The brothers are all busy in their own little worlds. You flop on the sofa, and let out a sigh. A few seconds go by and you turn to your stomach and take out your D.D.D. No messages from Lord Diavolo. You heave out another sigh.

A ring startles you.

Excitedly, you swipe open your D.D.D. but the name that appears was not who you wanted to see. The text is from Barbatos. “ _He’s always busy_ ,” you think and do not allow the disappointment to settle in. Swiping open the message, you read what Barbatos sent.

_Good evening, Miss. The Lord is busy with matters regarding R.A.D. at the moment; however, he wishes to see you and requests for your presence. I understand it is late, but he would appreciate it if you could meet with him tonight._

You jump up, heart beating in excitement as you text back a reply.

_I will go._

The response is immediate.

_I will inform him that you are coming. I will see you at the gates._

Giddiness wells up inside of you, and you cannot help the skip in your step as you tell Lucifer that you were summoned by Lord Diavolo. You say goodbye as soon as he waves a hand for you to leave, a big grin on your face the entire time. 

It feels like it’s been so long since you’ve last seen Lord Diavolo. The lingering gazes filled with longing and heat as you pass by each other, the brief touches whenever he brushes past you, the heat of the palms of his hands whenever he sets them on your shoulder and lower back… It’s not enough. Never enough you whisper in the wind as you practically run from the House of Lamentation to R.A.D.

Out of breath, you arrive just by the gates and see Barbatos dutifully waiting for you.You ignore the flush from the exertion and embarrassment from running and walk up to the gates. The demon smiles politely, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and bows to you.

  
  
“Good evening, Miss,” he greets and opens the gates for you.

The two of you enter the school, Barbatos walking ahead of you. You are familiar enough with the hallways of the school and you know the path to Lord Diavolo’s office by heart by now, but still, you let Barbatos lead you.

“My Lord has been eagerly waiting for you,” he comments without looking back.

“As have I,” you respond.

Barbatos chuckles then keeps silent for the rest of the way. Footsteps echo from the quietness of the school, reminding you once again how vast this entire place is. Then finally, the two of you reach the door to _his_ office. Anticipation runs through the veins beneath your skin as Barbatos knocks thrice on the door. 

“The Miss has arrived, My Lord,” announces Barbatos.

You bite your lips and you hear Lord Diavolo’s muffled reply. “Enter.”

Barbatos twists the knob and enters, bowing with a hand to his chest then he ushers you in. You step in, and the sight of your beloved makes you smile. “Good evening,” you greet him.

The Demon Prince sits at his desk, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, eyes still scanning through the paperwork on his hand. Golden eyes flicker up to meet your own before looking back down again on the document. It was only a second, but you did not imagine the simmering heat behind those eyes. 

“Thank you, Barbatos. That will be all,” Lord Diavolo says with a placid smile.

  
The butler bows once again and makes to leave but pauses when the Demon Prince speaks again. “Lock the door, will you?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Barbatos says, his smile almost sly. 

The door closes shut, the lock clicking loudly, and you hear the sound of the butler’s muffled footsteps grow further and further away. 

“Sit, my darling,” he says, and gestures to the chairs before his large desk. “I’ll be quick. I only need to finish this or else Barbatos will have my head tomorrow,” he chuckles, eyes skimming through the paperwork.

“If you’re this busy, then I could have waited and met you tomorrow instead,” you reasoned as you sat on the plush chair before his table.

“No,” he says with enough strength that you fall silent, eyes torn from his paper and looking directly at you. “I needed to see you tonight,” you gasp. 

There is a momentary pause between you two as you stare at each other before he returns to the document. He makes a small sound, and sets the paper down. With a flick of his wrist, he signs the paper and sighs. 

“Done,” he declares as he takes off his glasses and massages the bridge of his nose.

You make a sympathetic sound. “Hard day?”

Lord Diavolo chuckles, “You can say that.”

You frown, seeing how weary the demon looks. “I’m sorry,” you say, not knowing what else to say to comfort him.

“Don’t be. It comes with the territory of being a future king,” he responds and leans back on his chair. Another sigh escapes his lips, then a look of soft fondness crosses his expression when he turns to look at you.

“You know… Not many beings have the opportunity to see me like this,” he comments with a wry smile. 

“That’s because you don’t allow them that opportunity,” you say, returning a small smile.

He lets out a laugh, unrestrained and loud, and oh, how you love that sound. “Fair point, darling. Though some trusted demons have seen me like this.”

“But I’m the only human that has seen you like this.”

“You are,” he agrees, a smirk on his lips. “You are also the only human to have seen a more... “ he pauses, pressing a finger to his lips as he searches for a word.

“A more _feral_ side of me…” His gaze, golden and hot, bore into your own eyes.

“I… _o-oh_ …”

Your heart stammers behind your chest. The insinuation behind his words is heavy with meaning, and you shift in your seat. His effect on you is devastating and immediate. The demon’s smile widens, a fang peeking between his lips. 

“I-is that why you needed to see me tonight?” you ask, voice suddenly just as shaky as your hands. 

There’s a wickedness in his smile that you know should be considered frightening, but it thrills you instead. “Perhaps,” he says cryptically. He shifts in his seat, sitting straighter and leaning forward.

“Care to _indulge_ me tonight, darling?” 

The back of your neck and your ears feel hot. The sharp in-take of your breath is loud in the silence of the room and you hold your breath as you stare at Lord Diavolo in the eyes. A powerful and long-lived being such as him is capable of forcing other lesser beings to do his whims— if not by command, then through manipulation. And despite that, you know that he would never do anything you did not want.

He would never do something as barbaric as force you. 

With a deep shuddering breath, you whisper your answer. “Y-yes.” 

Your gaze remains unwavering. His smile is sharp and dangerous, thrilling you. Unconsciously, you bite your lips. “Good girl,” he purrs, eyes half-lidded and approval evident in his eyes.

At his praise, your body involuntarily shudders, and you try to stand in order to attend to his needs. But then Lord Diavolo raises his hand— a signal for you to stop. “I did not tell you to stand.”

Indeed, he did not. 

“Sit,” he commands, a forcefulness to his voice that makes heat curl in your body.

Slowly, you sit back down again. You cross your legs, and place your hands atop them— a pretty picture of obedience for your partner tonight. He hums in delight, then begins tidying up his table of its documents with deliberate slowness. 

“Forgive me, but these are very important papers that I do have to give to my subordinates, you see,” he says conversationally, gathering them into his hands and then taking out folders and envelopes.

“I would be in a great deal of trouble if I just left them scattered all over my desk,” he says with a chuckle. You nod, clenching your hands into fists and very aware that he is purposely delaying the _indulgence_ both of you are eager for. You cross your legs again in irritation.

You watch him closely, noticing that for a demon his size, he moves with a certain regality that only comes with centuries of practice. The way his hands move deftly as he slides each document in its folder, the way his posture displays a casualness to his power, and the way you know how his arms flex its power in every movement and how its hidden beneath layers of clothing.

So focused were you for seeing these subtle little things that made him the demon you adore that you miss what he said.

“Darling?” he calls to you, concern evident in his face.

You flush red, covering your cheeks with both hands. “O-oh, I…I’m sorry… I wasn’t paying attention.“ 

He blinks at first then smirks wickedly. “Quite the contrary, I think you were paying too close of an attention to other things,” he teases. You groan in embarrassment. In that time, he places all of his folders and envelopes back in the drawers of his desk.

“What I was saying when you were too focused on other things to listen,” he says and you groan again, “I do have one last bit of _paperwork_ that I need to attend to tonight.” 

You whip your head up to look at him incredulously. 

_“Is he serious?”_ you think in utter disbelief. He summoned you tonight in order for you two to finally spend time together, but he still has work to do?! 

“Fortunately, I’ll be doing it right this moment,” Lord Diavolo says, a glint in his golden eyes.

“W-will it be long?” you ask, still reeling a little and wondering for how much longer will it be before you two can finally spend time with each other.

“It depends,” he says, cryptic as ever.

Suppressing a noise of frustration is no easy task, and yet somehow you were able to do so. Though you can’t help the little frown show in your expression. He chuckles.

“Don’t be like that, darling.”

You pout petulantly.

Amusement bleeds in his expression at your display of brattiness. “I actually will be needing your help for this last task,” he reasons. 

Your ears perk up. A task that you can do to help? That’s awfully unusual, even for his eccentricities. But then you think perhaps you two can do whatever task he needs to finish faster, thereby giving you two more time to spend together. Add the fact that he trusts you enough to help him, it makes your flutter.

“Alright,” you finally say with a nod. “What do you need help with, love?” 

A little flush of delight colors his cheeks and _oh_ , how it makes him look so sweet. “I’ll need you next to me for this,” he explains and gestures to his side. “Come to my side, darling.”

With that, you stand and move to his side. Lord Diavolo also swivels his large chair to face you as you stand beside him, and you wait for his instructions. The smile he gives you suddenly has an edge to it that wasn’t there before. 

“Good. Now, _kneel_.” 

The command stops you. Your eyes widen in confusion, and it takes you a few seconds before you comply with his order. You gingerly go on your knees before him, thankful that his office is fully carpeted. As you look up, you gaze up in surprise and awe at the sight above you.

Lord Diavolo’s golden eyes are molten. There is a hardness in their expression even when his posture is relaxed. Unconsciously, you straighten your own posture despite how vulnerable you look. His legs are spread out, his chin resting on his hand as he gazes at you. Gone is the cheerful demeanor that he normally dons, and on his chair sits another demon.

He is the very picture of an indolent king— _the future king of Devildom_.

You tense, sitting up straighter in your position. You feel your core quivering, excitement already coursing through your body at the powerful sight in front of you. Underneath his heavy gaze, you wait for his next command. You know he sees your every movement, then you notice his lips twitching up ever so slightly.

“You look beautiful like this,” he purrs.

You shoot him a shy look, a pleased flush undoubtedly coloring your skin. Your toes curl a little in pleasure at the compliment.

His eyes go half-lidded. “So ready and eager to please..”

The warmth spreads throughout your body, from your head to the tips of your little toes tucked underneath your body. You bite on the bottom of your lip, attempting to hide your delighted smile. A sound breaks you from your little distraction; the clinking of a belt is louder in this silence. Your skin breaks out into goosebumps immediately, and you see Lord Diavolo slowly undressing himself off his uniform. 

You squirm, biting your lips even harder at what you know will happen next. Belt unbuckled, the demon begins the process of unbuttoning his uniform. You silently curse at how many buttons his ridiculous uniform has, at how many layers there are. It’s almost a sin that his incredible body is hidden beneath all of that.

His hands move to his zipper; you’re buzzing in excitement as he slowly drags it down. It is then that you notice, as he fists his cock out, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. At all. 

Oh, _fuck_.

You feel yourself grow dizzy. You dig your nails into the skin of your knees, trying to get a grip on yourself lest you throw out all control to the wind and just swallow his cock, to abandon everything and be his little cockwarmer for the rest of your days. You take a long shuddering breath.

‘Patience. You will be rewarded soon,’ you think, gentling your hard grip.

“My sweet girl,” Lord Diavolo croons as he grips his cock from its base, and begins to stroke himself languidly. Your eyes fixate on his cock— beautiful and _large_.

“Ah,” he chides, a slight frown between his eyes. Your eyes snap up to meet his. “No biting your lips, my lovely girl. You’ll hurt yourself,” he says, expression disapproving and also worried. And _oh_ , how your heart melts. Even during his own pleasure, he is still thinking of you and your well-being, and how your eyes mist a little from the love and care you feel from this demon. 

“Then maybe you should keep my mouth busy,” you suggest, heavy with insinuation.

He chuckles. “Do you want that, baby girl?” he asks. You shudder at the way he says that nickname, but you smirk and nod. 

“Yes, I do.”

Lord Diavolo smiles, pleased at your answer. “Then come. Suck on my cock, my darling girl,” he says, as he still has his hand on his cock and all but invites you to take what he offered. Your overeagerness combined with having to sit on the floor for some time causes you to be clumsy as you all but scramble to him. He spreads his legs, making room for you to kneel between him.

Between his spread legs, you feel belonging, as if this was your home. You take his slowly hardening cock as he removes his large hand, and grip it at the base, fingers not even touching and _oh_ you’ll probably never tire of that thrill of knowing how thick he is. Your mouth falls open, already wet with your drool; you lick him from base to tip with your wet tongue. You feel his cock twitch at that, and hear a small but breathy sigh leave your lover’s lips.

You press a light kiss on the head before opening your mouth and suckling lightly on the large head. You can feel him hardening on your tongue, growing longer and isn’t that wonderful? 

You lift your eyes up, see him staring lovingly at you as he settles a hand on your head— not to push you down or force you to take more of him, but just there as reassurance.

_Oh, how you love him._

The desire to please him wells up inside of you. You take a deep breath through your nose, and without breaking eye contact, you clench your fist and lean down, taking as much as you can. With his natural girth and length, you barely swallow half of him. You feel a little frustrated with yourself. But the hitch in his breath satisfies the primal side of you and lets you know he doesn’t mind if you can’t take all of his cock in.

The urge to gag becomes strong and you slowly lean back again and take a breath before going down. You begin sucking on him slowly; his hand gently running through your hair as he lets you suckle on his beautiful cock. It doesn't take long before the first taste of his precum touches your tongue. It makes you moan. You hear an answering groan escape Lord Diavolo’s lips before he gently tugs on your hair.

You take that as a sign to pull back, and with one particularly strong suck on his head, you release him from your mouth. A wet string of saliva connects you to his cock, and you know that it makes such a pretty picture for him. You smile, pleased at what you’ve done. You see him bite his lips and the dark and possessive look in his golden eyes as he all but devours you with his gaze. 

“Stand up, love,” he whispers, voice like gravel.

He gently takes you by the hand, and you slowly come up from kneeling. You feel a little unsteady, tripping a little on your legs after kneeling for some time but he remains your anchor as he helps steady you. Just as you stand, he draws you to him. Your hands fall to his shoulders, and he surges up and kisses you softly. You sigh, then open your mouth. 

Without hesitation, his tongue swipes your bottom lip before tangling with yours. You moan, the sound swallowed in between his kisses. Your hands come up, tangling in his hair, as he pulls you further into his space. 

“Take off your panties, but keep the skirt. Then hands on the table,” he commands.

You shudder at the tone of his voice as you let go of his hand. With shaky fingers, you grab onto the hem of your panties and pull down. Daintily, you step out of them and feel strangely vulnerable without it on. You watch as Lord Diavolo slides his chair a bit, allowing you room to stand before his desk. You take a quick peek at his cock, majestic as it stands full mast, before placing your hands on the desk and sticking your ass out for him.

The groan of approval you hear makes you smile, and you deepen the arch of your back— an invitation for him to see and touch as he pleases. “Such a good girl, my princess,” he croons. Your body breaks into a full body shudder. You know that he is aware of the effect of _that little nickname_ on you, and you can see in your mind’s eye the way he smirks in self-satisfaction. 

The light touch on your leg makes you start, but you relax as you feel his hands on your skin. He caresses your skin softly, slowly moving higher and higher until you feel him pulling your skirt up. Your bare ass is revealed to him; you hear him take a deep breath. Your ears turn red, both pleased and a little embarrassed but you stay still for him. 

You feel both his hands now on the back of your thighs, go higher bit by bit until they finally touch your ass. A squeak slips through your lips as he uses his fingers and spreads you open, everything bared to him. 

“Absolutely breath-taking,” he whispers in awe, swiping a finger over your folds, undoubtedly coating it with your wet slick. You unconsciously clench, feeling so empty. You whine, but Lord Diavolo is quick to shush you in reassurance. “Soon, princess. But I have to prepare you for my cock,” he says, rubbing a hand on your back to calm you.

Gently, he shallowly thrusts two fingers inside of you. You whine breathlessly, enjoying the feel of his long and big fingers sliding in and out of you. You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve been split open by his cock, but even now he is still so large that you need preparation. Slowly, he deepens each thrust of his fingers in you, eventually scissoring them and it’s so good. 

There is the ever purposeful brush of his fingers in your g-spot that makes you twitch, and you widen your legs in hopes to have them deeper inside of you. But suddenly, he pulls his fingers out of you. You cry a little in distress, but then you feel him standing behind you, practically draping his huge body over your own. 

“You have no idea how enticing you are right now, my beloved,” he says, pressing his back to you. 

He draws his mouth to your ear. “How I want to put my mouth on you,” he whispers. You feel him rub engorged around your opening. You shudder, loving the smoke in the tone of his voice.

“Maybe next time,” he rasps.

You feel the tip slowly entering you, teasing and tormenting you. The plea to ask him to finally, _finally_ enter you is at the tip of your tongue. You gasp, throwing your head back and it’s so wonderful. He pulls out again, and you bite back a sound of frustration.

“If only we were back in the castle, on my comfortable bed… I would have loved fucking your cunt with my tongue… Fucked you until you cum and squirt in my mouth, letting me taste how good I've fucked you,” he whispers filthily in your ear. 

Then you feel him finally enter inside of you. You hiss, grabbing onto his dark wood desk to anchor yourself, and _oh fuck_. It always feels so new whenever he splits you open inch by inch with his large cock. It’s absolutely glorious how you feel so complete when he’s deep inside of you— so hot and so hard. You reach a hand behind, grabbing whatever of him you can as he sinks slowly and deliciously inside. You are breathless and dizzy.

Finally, he pauses. Both of your breathing is loud in the room. You know that he’s stopped to let you adjust to his size. Already you feel so full but...

“How far in are you _this time_?” You ask him.

Lord Diavolo chuckles, a little strained. “I’m half-way in.”

_Fuck_.

You hang your head, shudders wracking through your body. You don’t know whether you’re turned on or disappointed that he still hasn’t fully sheathed himself in you. He kisses your hair. He probably knows how frustrated you feel; he puts his hand over your smaller one, which was clenched into a tight fist. Slowly, you unclench and hold his hand, threading your fingers with his.

Your lover gently turns your face to him and kisses you. The angle is awkward and a little uncomfortable, but his kisses taste wonderful. _Intoxicating_. Then you feel him begin to move. You gasp into his mouth, breaking the kiss, as he fucks you deep and slow. 

‘Too much,’ you think, breathing ragged.

It’s like your whole being is contained in such a small vessel; everything feels too tight. Your eyes roll back with how _good_ he fucks you with his cock. You feel his hand move your hair aside, and his hot mouth on your neck, kissing then undoubtedly sucking a mark there. 

“D-diavolo!” you cry, voice hoarse.

He hums, sucking another mark on your neck, sinking in just a little deeper inside of you. In your position, all you can do is _feel_. And you think, ‘Ah, I am nothing more than a creature of feeling.” Then you are brought back from your thoughts as his hand sneaks down and starts playing with your clit.

You _scream_. 

Lord Diavolo gives an answering growl. You bring your head down to the desk, hands flailing wildly, and you distantly hear the sound of something crashing. His thrusts become punishing, and all the while he is rubbing your clit. You turn your head to the side, vision blurring due to tears. You blink, and your eyes focus on the Demon Prince above you— mouth curled into a silent snarl and the gold of his eyes a thin ring. 

You moan hoarsely, core clenching tightly around him, and he hisses. He thrusts into you faster, his large hands grabbing your waist tightly. You feel excited by the bruises that will leave on your skin. Your lover praises you, both filthy and sweet. “So good. You take me so well, princess.” 

“Please!” you beg, sobbing and overwhelmed with feeling. He sets his pace faster, movements less gentle and more primal as the two of you chase the pleasure. Your orgasm takes you by surprise after a deep and dirty thrust.

You _wail_.

Starbursts fill your vision, the heat crests and washes over your entire body. You squirt all over yourself and your lover, overwhelmed by pleasure. It is pure bliss. Finally, you sag onto the table, no more than a trembling and panting mess in the embrace of your demon lover. 

You feel perfectly debauched.

Gently, Lord Diavolo pulls out. The two of you hiss from oversensitivity, and you feel him gently petting your hair and back in comfort. You feel wrung out, unable to move from your place as you let yourself slowly come down from the high of his pleasure. Only then do you feel something slowly spilling out of you, down to your legs and _oh_. 

You whine, body heating up again at the knowledge of him spilling his seed inside of you and it dripping down your legs. He shushes you gently, and strokes your hair as he maneuvers you and picks you up in his strong arms. Whimpering, allowing yourself to be carried. He sits down on his couch, settling you on his lap. Your lover cradles you in his arms, kissing you everywhere. Warmth blooms in your chest, and you kiss him in return. 

“How are you, my love?” he asks, cupping your face gently and kisses your hair. 

You sigh contentedly, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him there. “I don’t think I can stand after that.” 

Lord Diavolo chuckles. 

“Fortunately for you, that was the last thing I needed to do tonight.”

You blink, and belatedly realize that _you_ were paperwork.

The exasperation you feel doesn’t overpower the love you have for him, but you still smack him hard on the chest even as he laughs and nuzzles you.


End file.
